ACH Side Story: Deadly Hunt
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: during Golden week Korosensei and selected members of Class-E have been taken to an island jungle and the madman who did this is on the hunt for them, can they survive the Deadly Hunt?
1. Chapter 1

"That movie was kinda, I don't know" Nakamura said

"It was crap, no doubt about it" Kaede said

"Yeah, it was kinda" Nagisa said

"Heck I could have done better" Kaede huffed

"Sure you could of. Ah I'm going to enjoy Golden Week" Nakamura said

"Do you guys hear something?" Karma asked

"Gas" Nagisa said the four collapsed.

"What the"

* * *

Nagisa slowly woke up and looked around, instead of being in Japan he was in some kind of Jungle area

"Where am I?" he asked "Ritsu?" he asked going for his phone, only to find it was gone. He was panicking now. "What the" he was saying as a scream filled the air, Without thinking he made his way to the scream. Soon he arrived to see a half naked Okano fight off a reptile. Nagisa frowned changing into Agent Venom and booting the animal away

"Are you okay?" Agent venom asked

"DON'T LOOK!" she screamed

"Why not?" Agent venom asked

"I'm only in my bra and panties you perv. What happened I was dreaming of winning gold and next thing I know I have that crawling on me. Where am I, why are we here and most importanly I want to go home" Okano cried

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. We need to figure this out and see if any of the others are nearby" Agent venom said

"Okay, but what about?" she asked as Agent Venom held out a shirt

"Don't ask it was just in there" Agent Venom said as Okano slipped the shirt over herself, making it seem like a dress.

"So where are we?" Okano asked

"I ho have true idea. Ritsu's not answering and my phone's gone and I have a bad feeling about things" Agent venom said

"And they are?" Okano asked

"Simple, I think we're being hunted" Agent venom said

* * *

"You are correct little man" A voice said

"Who's that?" Okano asked as they saw someone who was dressed in a Lion fur vest, black pants, combat boots and had a lion tooth necklace

"The bad feeling I had"

"I am Sergei Kravinoff, but you may call me Kraven the Hunter!" Kraven said

"Oh boy" Agent Venom said

"Now I have captured several of your friends and have hidden them in jungle. You want to same them then reach village up ahead" Kraven said

"And if we don't" Okano shouted as a crossbow bolt skimmed her leg giving her a cut on her leg

"Then that paralytic poison from the bolt will kill you" Kraven said

"Bastard"

"You better run, the antidote is in village" Kraven said

"Nagisa, Move it" Okano said as she collpased into his arms

"I won't forget this

"Neither will I" Kraven said

* * *

"Karma, Nakamura, Nagisa!" Kaede shouted

"Kaede is that you?" a voice she recognised shouted back

"Chiba why are you here?"

"I don't know. But I was in bed reading and then I drift off next thing I know I'm waking up with a headache next to a waterfall." Chiba said

"So do you knwo where we are?" Kaede asked

"A jungle somewhere, but I remember reading about this one; an island jungle that became a game reserve. Shit" Chiba said

"What?" Kaede asked nervously looking around

"We're the last place we won't to be at the moment" Chiba said

"Why?" Kaede asked

"This is Kraven's hunting ground. Basically if your here, well have you seen the movies Predators?'

"Yeah?" Kaede gulped

"We're the mercs and he's the Predator" Chiba said

"Who is?" she inquired

"Kraven the Hunter" Chiba said

"I take it that isn't good

"No, he was a legendary hunter on the plan of Africa. Anyway one day he was in an accident that nearly killed him. So there took him to a woman named Calypso a voodoo priestess. Anyway while he was under her care she developed a potion for him. This potion helped him take on several animal abilities, the strength of a lion, the speed of a cheetah, the agility of a leopard and most disturbing the stealth of a panther. It took hsi hunting ability to new heights" Chiba said

"Then what should we do?" Kaede asked

"Stop standing around and gawking and find the others" Chiba said grasping her hand and running off.

* * *

"There's that village creepo was talking about" Fuwa said as she Karma, Nakamura, Yada and Maehara ran to it

"So how do we find our gear and get off this island" Maehara said

"You don't" Kraven said landing in front of the group

"You said if we got to the village we would be safe" Fuwa said

"Ah yes, but you are not in village yet are you?" Kraven asked

"Didn't think of that one did you?" Nakamura asked

"So what now little prey?" Kraven asked pulling out a hunting knife, do you think you will make it to village by dodging me?" he asked

"I'm seriously scared now" Yada said backing up "And worse of all I'm half naked

"Most of us are Yada!" Maehara said as he and the other back up

"Please tell me you can transform" Fuwa said

"I can't; he hasn't spilt any innocent blood" Karma sneered

"But he's a hunter" Nakamura exclaimed

"Yeah and that's the one loophole he's got. The rider doesn't react to animal blood" Karma sneered

"please tell me your joking" Nakamura said

* * *

"where am I?" Korosensei asked as he was in a cage covered in anti-sensei material "No" he said. If he strained his hearing he could his students. Looking outside he saw Kraven threatening them.

"Come now, you and those I have chosen to hunt will be trophies by the end of the day, including that teacher of yours" Kraven said

"NO!" the students said

"Yes, now come for you will be my greatest hunt! For I am Kraven the Hunter, and you have become my prey" Kraven shouted

* * *

"Nagisa" Okano said

"Just hold on we're near the village" Agent venom said

"Its...hard...breathe" Okano choked

'Shit the poison must be paralysing her lungs slowly causing her to suffocate to death!' Agent venom thought

"Hurry please" Okano said

"Hold on Okano, just hold on please" Agent Venom said picking up the pace

* * *

"CHILDREN!" Korosensei shouted

"Korosensei?" Fuwa asked

"Go back, find another way

"We can't" Nakamura said

"Why not?" Korosensei asked

"Because of him" Nakamura said indicating to the lion behind them forcing them closer to Kraven

"Come no my prey for it will be the grand hunt for Assassins!" he declred before laughing.

* * *

 **G'day guys hope you're having a good time enjoying the main story and oh boy that was a good chapter. Now time for the second side story which takes place after the Kyoto Arc but before Itona's arrival, so War Machine and Thor are unavailable as they have not been introduce and already a cliffhanger with Okano dying, remember in the other short story I mention them nearly dying well here is that tale. And this story's villain: Kraven The Hunter who is more deadlier to Class-E than the Reaper.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't go back" Nakamura said

"Well we can't go forward" Karma said

"THE SIDE" everyone shouted as they ran to the left. Kraven just smirked and whistled and the lion ran to intercept them

"Well that's not good" Maehara said

"You do not think that I would have seen that, now my lion will feast on you while I deal with the octopus" Kraven said

"NO!" the students shouted as Kraven walked over to Korosensei

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Agent venom asked

"Still...can't...breathe...very...well" Okano gasped

"Then don't talk, we'll get you to that village and then we'll get you that cure

"If...its...not...too...late" Okano gasped

"Just hold on and don't talk" Agent venom said

* * *

"So would Kraven want with us?" Kaede asked as she and Chiba were walking on a log

"Not us, the ultimate prey" Chiba stated

"You mean Korosensei right?" Kaede replied

"Exactly" Chiba said

"But what does he get out of it?" Kaede asked

"The ultimate hunt. He's always looking for the biggest prey, the toughest challenges, and what better then something that no one else can catch?" Chiba asked

"Nothing" Kaede realised

"Exactly, and being a major hunter, Kraven may actually kill Korosensei" Chiba said

"Where would he hold Korosensei?" Kaede asked

"I'm not sure" Chiba said

* * *

Soon Agent Venom and Okano saw the village Kraven mentioned

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Okano whispered

"Hold on, I can see the village. It would take us another hour" Agent Venom said

"Okay" Okano rasped "Hurry"

"I will" Agent Venom

* * *

Soon Nakamura used her powers to blast the lion and run with the others.

"Well this is great, we're trapped in this small hut while Kraven's out there" Karma said

"HEY!" Nakamura shouted

"Um guys, where's Kraven?" Fuwa asked

"I'm not sure" Maehara said

"Is there any gear in here?" Karma asked

"I can't see any" Fuwa said before a crossbow bolt lodged itself in teh wall above her head.

"DOWN" Maehara said as dozens of crossbow bolts entered the hut, the sound of glass breaking was heard

"Goodbye" Kraven said as he walked off.

"Guys are you okay?" Agent venom asked showing

"We're fine." Maehara sauid before seeing Okano, "What's wrong with her?" he asked panicked

"Paralytic poison. Kraven said that the antidote was here, we need it badly" Agent venom said

"It was" Fuwa said looking at the broken glass

"What do you mean was?" Agent Venom asked.

"I'm sorry Okano...but Kraven...he destroyed the antidote" Fuwa said

"No" Okano said tearing up

"What was that antidote needed for?" Karma asked

"The poison is killing her quickly, at this rate she won't last more than a couple of hours, at best" Agent venom said as Okano started violently gasping for her, clawing at her neck.

"Stop, stop, you're only going to make things worse" Maehara said grasping her hand.

"Well, we're up shit creek here. We're in the middle of nowhere, one of our friends is dying from lack of oxygen, we're without our gear and Korosensei has been captured. This can't get any" Fuwa said as Maehara covered her mouth

"Finish that sentence and we're dead" Maehara said

"We're dead anyway" Nakamura said

"Don't say things like that!" Agent Venom shouted

"why not?"

"Because it's not true" Agent venom said "Soon, the hunter will be the hunted!"

* * *

"WHERE ARE MY STUDENTS!" Korosensei shouted

"Most are fine, but those here will perish, alongside their teachers" Kraven said "But it is your own hide you should be worried about my friend

"What do you mean?" Korosensei asked

"Simple my rubber prey. I'm going wince slowly into that pool" Kraven said

"So what?" Korosensei sneered

"Simple. It is a pool of liquefied Anti-Sensei material. And that cage is electrified so you cannot escape. Be honoured Korosensei for you have been captured by the greatest hunter: Sergei Kravinoff and in 24 hours you will be dead and I will have the bounty"

"A funny thing, one of my students has powers similar to that of the prey you keep failing to kill: Spider-man" Korosensei taunted

"What?" Kraven asked "That girly looking boy; he has the symbiote and in turn is like the spider. I must stop him!" Kraven said

"Good luck" Korosensei sneered

"I could say the same to you" Kraven smirked

* * *

"So what now?" Maehara said as he carried Okano on his back

"We find Kraven's main base. I'm sure he would have the antidote there" Agent venom said

"And Korosensei" Karma said

"That's right! Kraven must have taken him somewhere" Fuwa said

"But where?" Nakamura asked

"I don't know. But we have to hurry" Maehara said

"Hiroto...I...just...wanted... to...know...I...love...you" Okano gasped out

"No, no, no; come on. Don't think like that" Maehara said "Please, don't think like that"

"She's getting worse" Nakamura said as she, Karma and Agent venom off to the side

"For all we know, Kraven destroyed the last of the antidote" Karma said

"So, should we?" Nakamura asked

"Pray for the best, prepare for the worse" Agent venom said

* * *

"Is that?" Kaede asked

"A Base camp?" Chiba said looking at his companion "Come on" they said as they ran forward to what looked like a staging area from a small military group

"This has to be Kraven's base" Kaede said

"And that means" Chiba said entering a tent "Gear" he said pulling on his badass longcoat styled after his main uniform and grabbed his quiver and bow. Kaede looked around

"Over here' she said as Hawkeye ran over. "These must be the other's changers" she said

"Good eye" Hawkeye said "Anything else we need in here?" he asked

"This could be handy" Kaede said holding up a box containing glass vials

"An antidote; good thinking Kraven does use poison a lot" Hawkeye said reading a label 'Paralytic, that could be important

"So where to now?" Kaede asked as she exited the tent only to scream

"KAEDE!" Hawkeye shouted drawing back his bow and was shocked at the sight in front of him: Three Jaguars.

* * *

Korosensei looked up, and sighed. He then looked down to see the anti-sensei pool getting closer and closer. Inching its way to the pool. He sat back and sighed

"I just hope my students are okay" he said as he leant back, only to get shocked. "Maybe I have it on me" he said reaching into hsi coat and pulled out his phone. "Good, but now the next problem is...no must fix that"

"Try it creature" Kraven said walking back into the hut "It will not help you"

"Whatever, my students will save me" Korosensei said

"About that, one of them is practically dead" Kraven said

"What?" Korosensei asked speechless.

"The gymnast, when she came to island I shot her with paralysis bolt from crossbow. Now she have three hours to live without antidote" Kraven said "Which I destroyed" he chortled

"NO!" Korosensei said thrashing about the cage "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you, painfully" He growled

"If you live for so long, goodbye Korosensei" Kraven said grabbing a rifle, his crossbow and a knife before leaving

"No Okano, please don't die" Korosensei whimpered

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, feeling cold, but what are you going to do when you live in a wintery rural Australia hey? with a new episode. Now one of the major concerns I have her...the fact that I'm killing Okano. Sure she'll be alright, but I'm not sure if its a good idea or not sure it adds drama and suspense, but I kinda feel guilty. Either way I'm fixing that next chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"JAGUARS! How does he have Jaguars?" Hawkeye exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked

"They usually live in South America

"So what?" Kaede asked

"No reason" Hawkeye said as he fired an arrow pinning two of them while the third went after Kaede. She ran only to trip over her feet and roll onto her back. She gasped as she saw the big cat looming over her.

"Nice kitty" she gulped.

* * *

"Keep up" Agent venom said

"We can't, not all of us can do what you're doing" Fuwa panted.

"We have only two hours to save Okano" Agent venom said

"Can't we take a break?" Nakamura said

"I agree, we'll all be dead if Kraven catches up to us" Karma said

"Fine, but five minutes" Agent Venom said

"Fuwa, you've got medical training right?"

"A touch. But I already tried CPR, it seems like her airways constricted and then were paralysed, that isn't something CPR can do"

"What about oxygen transference?" Maehara said

"It would work, the oxygen would turn into Carbon Dioxide" Nakamura said

"So the only way is to find a vial of that antidote" Maehara said

"Easier said than done" Nagisa said

* * *

"Nice Kitty" Kaede gulped

"Kaede, don't move" Hawkeye said as he drew the bowstring back, he then noticed that the Jaguar was sniffing around her pockets "What's in them?"

"What?" Kaede asked

"Your pockets, what is in your pockets, it is attracted to whatever is in there" Hawkeye said

"Oh" she said reaching into her pocket and pulled out some jerky. She held it up so the Jaguar could gently take it "Good girl" Kaede said as the jungle cat settle down.

"Beef Jerky?" Hawkeye asked

"Yep" Kaede said as she pet the Jaguar. Hawkeye shook his head when he noticed something behind the girl and her new cat,

"Look, a jeep." he said running over to it. Once he was there he pulled out a couple empty tranquilizer arrows and filled it with eth paralytic antidote and the poison antidote.

"What are those for?" Kaede asked as she and the Jaguar got it the jeep after grabbing the other's gear

"Just in case" Hawkeye said as he got in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Kraven had finally tracked down his prey and pulled out his sniper and lined up his target.

"Good, The boy has retracted his powers and is normal" he said as he loaded a round and focused on Nagisa. Nagisa was taking a drink before passing it to Karma.

"how she's doing?" Nagisa asked

"She's getting worse. I don't know how long until we can get her to a doctor. If Korosensei was here, it was be sooner than sooner. But without him, I said we're stuck"

"What about Wakanda?" Maehara said

"Huh?" Nagisa and Karma asked

"That advanced African nation Isogai told us about, maybe they could help her

"Without Ritsu we wouldn't even know where we are" Nagisa said

"Great" Maehara grumbled, suddenly a shot was heard ricochet off the stone behind them "GET DOWN!" he shouted

"It's got to be Kraven" Nagisa said looking around. He didn't sense the attack, so that meant Kraven was out of range

"Great, now he can pick us off at a great range" Karma said

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kaede asked

"Yeah I did" Hawkeye said as he headed to the sound. There in a tree in front of them a couple of meters. Hawkeye stopped and got out; he pulled an arrow out and drew back the string on his back and fired it. He smiled as he saw the rifle's scope broke. Kraven looked around and drew out his crossbow out and fired. Hawkeye ducked it and pulled out another arrow and fired. Thinking quickly Hawkeye got to the jeep and used it as cover while he dodging the crossbow bolts. Kaede and the Jaguar was also behind the moving jeep.

"Hawkeye" Kaede said as she indicated Fuwa and Nakamura with Okano.

"I've got it" Hawkeye said drawing out an antidote arrow and aimed it

"Hurry!" Kaede said

"I'm on it" Hawkeye said firing

* * *

"Hold on" Fuwa said looking around, Nakamura looked the other way. Suddenly an arrow was shot into Okano's neck.

"NO!" the girls said as Okano went limp. "HINATA!"

"Okano?" Maehara said seeing her still. "Hinata? is she?"

"I don't know. She was struck by an arrow" Nakamura said removing the arrow

"An arrow?" Maehara said. Suddenly Okano started to coughing as air refilled her lungs

"OKANO!" those gather said

"I'm okay" she said

"Don't move" Maehara said

"Okay" she said recovering

* * *

"So who did that?" Kraven asked looking around

"I did" Hawkeye said booting Kraven in the face knocking him out of the tree. "Now where's Korosensei?" he asked

"Like I will tell you pup" Kraven roared trying to impale Hawkeye with his crossbow, only to be smacked in the face by Hawkeye's bow.

"How did you like that?" Hawkeye asked flipping over Kraven.

"Mewling pup's should not speak" Kraven said going for his knife diving forward and slashing at the young archer.

"GUYS!" Kaede shouted running up to them

"Kaede!" Nagisa shouted running up to her and hugging her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and I got these for you guys" she said handing Nakamura, Fuwa, Okano and Maehara they watches

"Time to suit up" Nakamura said becoming Ms Marvel

"About time" Maehara said suiting up to Ant-Man "Are you right to fight?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Okano said turning into Wasp

"Attack" Agent venom said as he rushed forward.

"I'll just stay put here then" Kaede said

* * *

Hawkeye was attacking Kraven melee attacks while dodging the hunter's knife

"Peek a boo" Antman said uppercutting Kraven,

"Take this" Shadowcat said grabbing him, pulling him forward while she phased through the tree, letting go of Kraven once her hands were through the trees. Karma smirked upon seeing the jeep and got it.

"What are you going to do?" Kaede asked

"THIS!" he shouted becoming Ghost Rider and transforming the jeep into a Hellfire Jeep before charging at Kraven

"Should have known" Kaede deadpanned as the Ghost Jeep took off. Kraven shook the cobwebs out of his head before seeing the Ghost Rider cam at him. Snarling like a lion he started to bolt.  
"No you don't" Agent venom said webbing him up "Now where is our teacher?"

"Like you contain me" Kraven said throwing a knife at Agent Venom, forcing the symbiote bound hero to drop the rope. "If you want that monstrous teacher back, you'll have to catch me" Kraven said as he dropped several smoke bombs covering the area in a thick blanket of smoke. Once the smoke clear Kraven was gone.

"That's just great he's gone" Ant-Man said

"Into the Jeep...once Ghost Rider turns it back to normal.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Korosensei taunted

"Yes" Kraven said unleashing the latch lowering Korosensei further "Thanks to your brats the time has just decreased, from full day to quarter day" Kraven said

"So I've still got six hours. They'll find me" Korosensei said

"Not if I have my way" Kraven said grabbing a potion and popping the stopper on the vial

"What is that?" Korosensei asked

"Power booster for Kraven" he said drinking the potion before giving out a roar

"No" Korosensei gasped at the sight he was seeing

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter of this short story and boy do I like the cliffhangers. But hey Okano's fixed and I responded to a reviewer's question about why they didn't use CPR; whether or not that's true I have no idea I'm a writer not a doctor.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oka so why are we at Crazy Jimbo's camp?" Karma asked as Hawkeye, Agent Venom and Ant-Man looked over a map

"Because this has a clue to where Kraven is holding korosensei" Hawkeye said pointing to a map

"any luck finding it?" Nakamura asked

"It could be anywhere!" Kaede exclaimed

"Or, right here" Agent venom said pointed it an area marked in red.

"That could be anything" Karma said

"Then why is it outlined in red?" Maehara said

"That must be where is he" Hawkeye concluded before the rushed out to the jeep.

"There it is" Kaede said as they all stopped

"Anybody else get that this is a trap vibe from this place?" Agent venom asked

"Big time" Karma said as he summoned his chain whip and used it to melt the lock on the door. Hawkeye to9ok the lead with Ms Marvel, Shadowcat and Agent Venom following. Kaede, Karma, Wasp and Ant-Man took up the rear

"Korosensei?" Hawkeye shouted as he ventured further in. Unaware of what was waiting for them

* * *

"Chiba?" Korosensei asked

"Yeah!" Hawkeye shouted back as the group ran into the chamber where Korosensei was

"IT'S A TRAP!" their teacher shouted

"Huh?" the kids asked

"I'm bait, you've effectively walked straight into an obvious trap" Korosensei said

"But we've dealt with Kravinoff" Karma said

"That may be so, do you think he would give up the hunt?" Korosensei asked

"Why do I get the feeling of dread?" Agent Venom asked

"Because of that" Shadowcat said as something was in the shadows

"What is that?" Kaede asked gripping Agent Venom

"Let's shine some light on it" Ms Marvel said firing an energy blast, The shadow quickly move and landed in more shadows before circling them a couple of time

"You children are beyond foolish" Kraven growled

"We beat you once Kraven" Karma said

* * *

"Oh did you?" Kraven asked as he emerged from the shadows revealing the way he is now; a hybrid of what appeared to a lion crossed with a man.

"Kraven?" Agent venom asked

"yes, I have gone beyond, I have now infused with the DNA of Lion, Jaguar, Leopard and Panther" Kraven said

"And the weapons?" Shadowcat asked

"On me left is a weapon made for stabbing I created out of the horns of a scimitar horned Oryx, This spear uses a sharpened elephant tusk. And I have many more

"This guy has taken cues from the animal kingdom and reworked them as weapons, ingenious" Korosensei said

"I don't think you should be saying that from behind the bars of a cage sir" kaede deadpanned

"Yes of course" Korosensei said worried

"Now the true hunt begins" Kraven snarled as he leapt into battle

"Oh not good" Agent Venom said dodging the tusk spear

* * *

"Hang on sir, I'll try and get you out of there" Kaede said

"While I appreciate the sentiment; could you hurry up!" Korosensei said

"Well, I can't do much" Kaede said going for the wench, only to nearly be skewer

"Kaede!" Korosensei said

"That was close" she said as she started to reverse the wench, only to be pounced on by Kraven

"I have you now girl" he snarled as he leant in

"Yoohoo" Agent venom said punching him off of Kaede.

"Thanks" Kaede said

"Enough of this" Kraven roared throwing the spear.

"I agree" Agent Venom said catching and breaking the spear by jamming the tusk into the winch to hold it sill. "Find the controls and get him out of here" he shouted before hitting Kraven with the shaft of the broken spear. Only for Kraven to bite the shaft in half "Okay then"

"You got it" Kaede said rushing over to a console while Agent venom was holding off Kraven's jaws before being thrown off of the symbiote user

* * *

"Here, kitty, kitty here kitty, kitty, kitty" Antman taunted as Kraven stomped on the floor trying to squash the miniature hero

"Hey there" Wasp said zapping him in the eyes making him roar. He started to swipe wildly at the insect sized hero

"Down boy" Karma said wrapping the chain he had around Kraven and pulled him down to keep him secure

"Hold him still" Hawkeye said as he prepared an arrow filled with the potion's antidote.

"Think again" he roared picking up Karma said threw him into the archer.

"Did you forget about me?" Ms Marvel asked before being grabbed and smacked into Shadowcat who was about to phase behind Kraven.

"I'll take this" Agent Venom said ripping away the Oryx horn weapon and broke it in half

"I've got him" Kaede said as Korosensei appeared before Kraven

"Bad Kitty" Korosensei said as he punched Kraven sending him flying

"Now shall we head back home?" Korosensei asked

* * *

"Not so fast monster" Kraven said

"How did he not get knocked out?" Karma asked

"I'm not sure" Korosensei said

"We should probably do something about him before getting out of here" Hawkeye said

"And that would be?" Karma said

"I have no idea" Hawkeye said

"Get Kaede out of here Korosensei" Agent venom said

"What?" Korosensei said

"I don't want her to be here any longer" Agent Venom said making Kaede smile and blush.

"That sentimentality will be the end of you boy" Kraven said, it was then Hawkeye noticed Kraven's eye twitching as he went back and forth from the cat eye it is now to a normal human looking eye and back again

"It wearing off" Chiba said.

"So you noticed, yes sadly I'm returning to my human self. This potion doesn't last. But when it does endure I am mighty" Kraven said leaping into battle.

"I have an idea" Kaede said

"And what's that?" Agent Venom said as the heroes dogpiled on him.

"All wild animals should be caged" Kaede giggled.

"I like your thinking dear" Agent Venom said

* * *

Kraven knocked them all off and scattered around the room. Kraven smirked seeing the weakest member Kaede cowering

"You are mine" the lion human hybrid growled

"KAEDE!" the heroes said worried. Karma was behind Kaede, who was looking at him behind her back. She nodded, soon Kraven jumped at her. Thinking quickly Kaede rolled to the side as a chian wrapped around Kraven and pulled him into the chain

"Now Korosensei" Karma said as their teacher closed the door

"There now the wild animal is in his cage" Kaede said

"I will get out, and when I do I will hunt you down" Kraven said

"Shut up" Karma said melting the cage's lock

* * *

"So how do we get back home?" Nagisa asked

"How did we even get here?" Hawkeye asked as he change back to Chiba.

"There's got to be a way" Karma said

"We'll find a way" Nakamura said

"I could always fly you back" Korosensei said smiling, this made the group look at each other before going

'NO WAY!"

"why not?" Korosensei said

"Because it would be too dangerous" Nagisa said

"Oh" Korosensei wilted

"Come on," Nagsia said starting to walk with the others following.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the final chapter of this side story with Kraven being caged. Now that I'm done with this side story and the main fic is in the final stretch, does that mean I'm done with the ACH verse? Not yet there are some side stories I want to tell and I might do a sequel if I have an idea for it. Now the next side story will focus on the DC characters and something special**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
